hell0fandomcom-20200214-history
Vagiland
Vagiland is a territory that takes place within a set of maps made by Jettan for use in Garry's Mod. They are built in the Source Engine using Valve Software's "Hammer" tool. Vagiland Version 1 Vagiland version 1 was first published to the Steam Workshop in March 8th of 2015. The first version of the map did not feature some of the recently updated features, such as the King Kolon, Hoosky Station, and Airships (as well as various Easter Eggs.) It was created with the intention of multipurpose gameplay, with the outside being especially useful for vehicle testing, racing, and largescale construction. The inside of the map was created for smallscale construction, deathmatch combat, and roleplay. The Walled Village The village inside of the wall was originally the only accessable part of Vagiland in its first incarnation. Its prominent places of interest are the spawn area of the Vidya Shop, the Melon Mart, a Gun Shop, a set of apartment buildings, an Office Box building, the Trailer Park '''and its '''Substation, the Police Station, and the (infamous) Bradbury Building. The Outlands Outside of the walls (a later addition) is accessable by way of a massive blast door, which can be opened in a booth containing three levers at the entrance of the wall. The outside is vast and open, leaving plenty of room for sandbox hijinks and vehicular manslaughter. A few notable buildings are the King Kolon, the Hoosky Service Station, and a strange maintainence shed. There is also a way to access areas outside of the barrier of the map (but we're not telling :3) Hanging just above the landscape are two massive airships One of these airships is accessable via a lift inside of the walled village, and the other is only accessable via noclipping or an air vehicle. The roads also feature the friendly Schnitzelmeister who dispenses fresh schintzel to all who approach it (safety witholding.) Vagiland V1 Redux (a.k.a Vdux) Vagiland Version 1 Redux (a.k.a Vdux) is a remake of Vagiland Version 1 by Jettan. It features many of the key elements of its previous incarnation, albeit, improved upon. Some of the primary differences include: * Re-designed buildings * Better detailing * Preformance boosting * Relocated infrastructure * A lake * RANCH Many of the buildings are more concentrated within the walls of the city, with the addition of a bus station which serves as the spawn area of the map, and a new and improved electrical substation. Among some of the removed content is the prior EB Games Guy, as well as a variety of memetic content featured in the previous version of Vagiland.The only building outside of the walled vilalge is an abandoned King Kolon. Vagiland Version 2 Vagiland V2 was published on February 28th, 2019. This version of Vagiland takes place after Vagiland Vdux (canonically) a while after the great invasion takes place. Sticking to its roots, the centerpiece of the map is the walled city, which includes such important buildings as the police station, the King Kolon, the Cinema, and countless other spots. Thomas and Alfred's Pizza Hut Pizza Butt Featured on this map is a fully functional Thomas and Alfred's Pizza Hut Pizza Butt. In this building, you can dispense a block of dough, and adding it to the oven will cause the oven to "cook" the pizza. Potato Safari The school from the video of the same name. McMansions Outside of the wall is a series of McMansions that were built by rich boomers. Trailer Park A trailer park outside of the walls, perfect for housing dirty redneck hicks. The Dump Just outside of the walls, the dump is where all of the trash goes. It is parallel to the McMansions, separated only by the polluted river. Some say that weird sounds come from under the trash piles. The Pub Inside of the walls, just next to the King Kolon is a small pub with a working jukebox. Simply pressing the "use" key will change the song. The Bank The T&A Credit Union is adjacent to the gas station outside of the walls. This bank has a working vault door. If you figure out the combination for the keypad, you will be able to open it and see what "surprises" lay in store. Lore Settlement Vagiland went uninhabited for many years, being used mainly as a battlefield by the ancient civilizations of the Balkans, the Ottoman Empire, and various other surrounding lands. Many men were slain on the terrain of where Vagiland stands now, and the immense bloodshed attracted the appetite of a select group of demons. These demons created an annex beneath this land where they would sit and consume the blood and souls of all those slain on the land. After a long time, the blood supply became scarce, and the demons went dormant and unknown for many years. At some point, this piece of land became unowned and unlotted for many years, mainly only being used for minor military skirmishes and refugee camps. This continued until one day, the Vagineer found the empty lands to be suitable to build his new micronation of "Vagiland." Establishment The Vagineer (with the help of a hired militia and golems) erected the walled village of Vagiland and began allowing people in as a shelter town, provided all residents apply by his supreme leadership. As the years went on, resistance soon followed, and the Vagineer took to weaponizing and installing a militaristic police state. With the addition of a Turkish city being expanded from the east, and military powers from the west disputing the territory with Turkey, Vagineer saw that his civilization was being chipped away at from both sides, and swiftly took to hiring more militiary power. Destruction and Resurrection Due to supernatural circumstances and a demonic threat, Vagiland was wiped out over the course of a week. After the Vagineer and his military fought against the menace that threatened his nation, he took to rebuilding it from the ground up. Vagineer, with his newly aquired demonic power, summoned a mighty sandstorm that covered the blighted land, and resurrected his stone golems to aid in the reconstruction of his great land. Due to the demonic force extending to the west and east as well, the Turkish and Western threats of violence on Vagiland were also halted due to a more immediate threat upon the world. 2019-01-25_16-17-02.jpg|Spawn of Vagiland V1 chrome_2019-01-06_17-55-44.jpg|Vagineer and his Golems (V2) Discord_2019-01-25_16-21-54.jpg|The Schnitzelmeister (V1) hl2_2019-01-25_16-35-04.jpg|Vdux (winter edition) Hl2 2018-06-25 23-48-13.jpg|Police Brutality (Vdux) Hl2 2019-11-07 19-23-01.jpg|King Kolon, Hot Durger, and Police Station (V2) Hl2 2019-11-07 19-22-41.jpg|Thomas and Alfred's Pizza Hut Pizza Butt (V2) Hl2 2019-11-07 19-22-25.jpg|Radio station (V2) Hl2 2019-11-07 19-22-11.png|Destroyed Vdux Skybox (V2) Hl2 2019-11-07 19-22-00.png|T&A Credit Union Bank (V2) Hl2 2019-11-07 19-21-30.jpg|V2 from above Category:Maps Category:Vagiland